


Beyond the Grave.

by lafleurdemort



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: F/M, JOURNAL ENTRY, claudia's journal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2159415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lafleurdemort/pseuds/lafleurdemort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written from Claudia's point of view as a journal entry from beyond the grave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond the Grave.

I’m sure many often wonder what their last words will be; will it be in the middle of a sentence, an apology or an admittance of love? I suppose that you can never really know for certain but I had a hunch and with my last dying breath – I was screaming my companions name at the top of my lungs; my young voice surely echoing through the theatre as they dragged me off to see my fate.

My fate, one that I should have seen coming from the day I was born into darkness; such a mistake of Lestat to create one so young. I was doomed from that moment I took my first victim. Of course, Lestat would gift me with dolls, the mere imitation of myself and a constant reminder of the thing I would remain; destroying them was simply a way of expressing how I felt about myself so I suppose my own fate was very ironic.

Of course, I should have never assumed that finding death would mean that I would find peace – as if I were deserving of peace, as if any of my kind are deserving of such a thing. We are unnatural things, creatures that drink the blood of others; why are we deserving of peace?

It was Louis that I chose to watch over. I knew that Lestat would be okay – as much as he enjoyed making trouble, he would be fine, I never worried for his soul for a single second; but my Louis, my precious Louis…losing me had taken quite the toll on him. There was never such a moment that I would leave him alone, I was by his side. I would watch him while he slept, watch him read and watch him, as he remained ever quiet and depressed. At times I would even reach out and touch him, brushing his hair from his face or planting small kisses upon his cheek. I often wonder if he were able to feel such things, as if it were a springtime breeze passing by.

Mon amour, how I wish things could have been different. How I wish that I still could be by your side, experiencing this new world with you and how I simply wish that you were not suffering as you are without me.


End file.
